Letters of a Distance Love
by Miss.Hood
Summary: When Dom writes her a letter and gives it to her before he leaves, she wonders what it is as she promised to write her reply. But when she opens it, she never thought that the question would be one she never wanted to answer. How will she answer?
1. Letter 1

_**Letter 1**_

"We're ridin' out now!" Wolset called out, marching through the barracks.

Dom groaned as he turned over in his bed. He had just got to sleep after much debating with himself over one special person and whether or not to tell her. He still hadn't told her and was going to do it… soon anyway. He let out another groaned as he swung his bare feet from under his warm covers to stand on the freezing floor. He grabbed his boots and slipped them on quickly.

He had hoped that he would be staying a little longer in the camp, maybe longer enough for him to tell her. Dom pulled off his night shirt and chucked it over by his bags. He pulled on yesterday's shirt and went looking for his breeches.

Wolset declaration didn't have much effect on the Third Company as nearly all were asleep. Most pretended that they simply hadn't heard him and rolled over in their beds praying if they ignored him that he would go away.

Dom heard Raoul growl from down the hallway as he pulled on his breeches (over his boots mind you). Dom knew it was serious if Raoul was in a mood. He cleared his throat and blinked away his sleep.

"Okay men, pack up and saddle up!" Dom shouted, forcing himself to sound alert and ready to go.

Men moaned and muttered curse words at everything that moved. Clothes were thrown around the room as men shuffled around and Dom picked up a nearby piece of paper. Grabbing a quill, he sat down at a nearby desk. He had to say goodbye to her and he knew when facing her, that he wouldn't have the courage to say what he wanted too.

The midnight air was crisp. Well actually it was freezing. It was just the beginning of winter had snow hadn't set in yet but they could smell it in the air like rain. Dom was thankful that it wasn't snowing but he still wished it was just a little warmer.

Dom patted his pocket with a smile. His letter was safely in his pocket and as he tacked up his horse he wondered if she knew that they were leaving. He hadn't seen her around. He supposed this was in a way was a good thing. At least then if she said no, he wouldn't have to face her or hide from her or ask Raoul to take them away.

"Ah good riddance–" Dom heard a voice drawl, "–to bad rubbish. I just wish you were leaving sooner or that I didn't have to be present. It's freezing out here,"

He turned to see his beloved cousin and the Commander standing behind him. Neal or Meathead as Dom liked to call him was dressed like he was going to fight off a blizzard. He had at least three jackets on and Dom guessed at least two pairs of breeches on. His boots were the ones that were designed for walking through snow as they were lined with thick wool and had some sort of spell to stop them from getting damp. Meathead's hair was all over the place and sticking up everywhere. And he looked like he would love to go back to bed. Clearly, New Hope's Commander had forced him out of bed.

New Hope's Commander, the lovely Lady Knight Keladry smiled at him. She compared to Meathead was dressed in summer clothing. It looked to Dom that she was still wearing her bed clothes with her thick jacket thrown over the top. Her legs were bare from just under the knee with her boots only coming a little past her ankles. Her cheeks were pink from the cold but her eyes were clear as a sunny day.

Kel whacked Neal keeping her eyes on Dom. Dom smirked at Neal flinched away from her.

"Okay Ladies! Mount up and we're out of here!" Raoul bellowed quietly.

Despite of all the excitement of watching an army of men head out, it was midnight and none of the people of New Hope wanted to be out of their warm and comfortable beds. The children were dead to the world or there would have been everywhere.

"Do you know where you're going?" Kel asked quietly as Dom hopped up on his horse.

Neal sighed and stated, "I'm goin' back to bed. Good luck and best wishes Dom."

With that, he was marching back to his room. Kel and Dom watched him for a few minutes before turning back to each other.

"Yeah he has but I'd rather not think about it and the disaster that is waitin' for us there,"

"Oh," Kel said nodding.

"I'd rather stay here," Dom gulped as she looked up at him. "Here in bed."

Her Yamani Mask slid into place and Dom mentally whacked himself.

_It's now or never Dom, just hand it to her._

"Look Kel–"

"Serge! Hurry up!" Wolset shouted at him.

Dom waved his hand at him and Wolset shrugged before shouting at a few more people.

"I've never seen Wolset like that before," Kel stated, bringing Dom's attention back to her.

"He's only like this when he hasn't had enough sleep. Look Kel, I don't have fancy words but–" Dom reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter, "–here. It should say everythin' I feel but I need you to answer the question,"

Kel looked at him confused. She had an idea of what he was talking about and she hoped that she was correct. Kel took the letter from his hands, her warm hand touching his freezing ones. Oh, how he would miss those hands.

"Open it after I'm gone,"

She nodded, "I will."

"Write to me with your answer,"

She nodded.

"Promise?"

"I promise Dom, just…"

He waited for her.

"Just come back in one piece,"

"That I'll do, I'm rather fond of all my body parts,"

Raoul shouted the orders to move out and Dom spun his horse into line. Kel stood still and watched Dom fall into line with the other men. They set off at a canter and Dom looked back. Kel gave him a small wave which made Dom smile.

Five minutes later she walked back into her quarters. She took off her boots and slipped off her jacket before deciding against it and put it back on. She lit a candle beside her bed and hopped into her once warm bed.

She settled into bed and sighed. Whatever this letter held, it would change Kel. She just hoped it was good news for her.

_Dear Kel,_

_I love you. Do you love me?_

**Authors Note: I've been thinking of doing a letter story for a little while. Now don't hate me all you Twins readers. I have almost finished that chapter! I hope you like my new story.**


	2. Letter 2

**Letter 2**

_Dom,_

_I love you too_

A think black line went through the page. Kel couldn't seem to get what she wanted to say onto the piece of paper. It was her third go at this.

_Dom,_

_I have loved you for many years now but I was scared. If I had know that you love me, I would have admitted my feelings-_

Wrong, wrong, wrong, WRONG!

Kel sighed. Why was this so hard?

"I knew you loved him, but why are you in here moping?" a familiar voice drawled from her doorway.

"Neal, next time knock. And I'm not moping!"

"Sure, sure. What are you doing in here?"

"Paperwork,"

"Really? At this early in the morning?"

Kel knew he was fishing for something and she was not in the mood for his games. Who knew that writing a reply to a letter could be so hard? Writing reports seven times over was easy compared to telling Dom how she really felt.

"Come on Neal, breakfast should be ready,"

Neal quirked an eyebrow at her but led her out of her chambers. After Kel locked the door behind her they made their way over to the mess tent. The mess tent was almost completely full which wasn't unusually for this time of a morning. Kel helped herself to breakfast and wandered over to her commanders seat. She rare it used it but when it was the only seat available, she didn't have much of a choice.

"Morning Kel," Merric greeted as he inhaled his breakfast.

Kel smiled to him as Neal sat down.

"So are you going to tell me what you were doing this morning?" Neal enquired causing several heads to jerk up and look at her, eagerly waiting for her answer.

"Reports," Kel told him as she glared at him.

"About what?"

Kel wasn't sure who piped that question up but she could feel she was being cornered into telling them what she was really doing which she really didn't want to do.

"Merric have you heard from Lady Katherine lately?" Kel asked innocently.

Merric's whole face turned pink and officially the conversation was turned to Merric and Lady Katherine. Kel wanted to work out how to word her letter her way without their help. It wasn't that she didn't love them but the way they went about love had changed since they were fourteen.

The rest of the of day went pretty quickly for Kel. She done a quick training session with the young ones and then paper work. After dinner then was a small gathering around the fire and then the haven was locked up. Kel locked herself in her room – more her bed, put her knees up and lent a hard covered book and worked on a letter.

She didn't know how to word it because it was to be perfect. She sighed and put her head back. It was a lot harder then it seemed. It should be easy to write I Love You but it was hard to put her heart of the line. Even though Dom had put it out there it was scary to know that one person could break her heart.

_Just do it Kel. It's not that hard. Maybe just start of with a random thought and work your way into saying it…_

Kel sighed and thought that sounded like a good idea. Whether it would work or not would be another thing.

_Dear Dom,_

_I don't know how to say this exactly or how to be anything less then blunt. I assure you that when I opened your letter or note or whatever you call it – it wasn't what I was expecting. Had I known you had felt that way it might be easier to tell you this in person._

_I don't know much about love only what my parents gave me and the couple of crushes I had over the years. But I do know how I feel about you. _

_I have strong feelings for you but please believe that I care for you. I don't know how deep those feelings are yet but I want to find out. Please Dom, can we find out together? I look forward to seeing you again. Please return in one piece._

_Your Kel_

Kel sighed. So it wasn't exactly what she wanted to say but she wasn't willing to risk her heart on the one of the most famous Court Flirts. Carefully she put the letter into an envelop and rolled it up. She put on her coat and boats and went to find a hawk that would take this letter to Dom…

**Author's Note: so I'm not a big fan of this chapter but please stay with me because I have big plans for this story.**


End file.
